The invention relates to a vehicle door hinge, with a post member, a door member, a hinge pin pivotally connecting the two members, as well as a door check for temporarily arresting the door in at least one opening position, comprising a profile on one hinge member and at least one spring-loaded retaining or catch element held on the other hinge member or moved synchronously therewith which cooperates with the profile.
Such a door hinge is e.g. known from DE-OS No.34 01 252. On a given radius is provided on one hinge member a profile concentric to the hinge pin over which slides a resiliently mounted retaining element in the form of a pin with a rounded end. The pin and the profile are brought into engagement if, starting from a mounting and opening position outside the normal door opening range, the door hinge is brought into said door opening range.
In the case of certain vehicles the spatial conditions are so extreme, that a door opening over and beyond the normal opening range is not possible, or is only possible through damaging the body work. Thus, the known door hinge cannot be used in such cases. Another disadvantage is that only a single profile section and a single retaining element in the form of a pin are present for each arresting position. This leads to additional stressing or straining for the hinge pin. In addition, the overall arrangement must be made very robust, which causes an increase in the construction volume.
Finally, the pin guide and/or the pin are exposed to marked wear, because for each door movement considerable lateral forces act on the guide and are accompanied by the plunging movement.